


Animalistic Possession

by RussianHatter



Series: Animalistic [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gaara is 'gentle', How do I tag?, Lee is scared, M/M, Noncon to slight dubcon, Trapped, Yandere!Gaara, mostly - Freeform, noncon, seriously, so scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: Lee felt uneasy. For weeks and weeks, it felt like he was being watched by someone who wished him harm. He didn't know what to do. Then Gaara showed up and he felt like laughing. He'd been wrong about the eyes...right? (First in the Yandere Seme series) GaaLee





	

Something was wrong. Lee couldn't exactly tell what but something was very wrong.

Lately...it felt like someone was following him.

Now, it wasn't like he was afraid or anything! It was...it was just a little...unnerving. It felt odd to think that but...you see, the feeling...well, the feeling he got from the person following him wasn't exactly the..nicest. In fact, it felt rather... _dark_.

Lee felt ridiculous just thinking about it.

Still...

No, he must be just imagining it anyway. Why would anyone be following _him_? Yes, it was better to just not think about it.

But, that was his mistake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lee! Pay attention!" Neji barked just in time for Lee to scramble and just barely bend backwards and shoot his foot up to try and kick his teammate. Lee continued his motion and back-flipped three times to get away then sighed in relief when he settled. Then, he tensed up as he felt that familiar feeling of being watched again.

"Where is your head?" Neji said as he straightened up, crossing his arms.

"A-ah, I am sorry Neji!" Lee said, bowing quickly before snapping straight up, "I-..." Lee paused and looked hesitant.

Neji frowned at the look Lee had on his face. It was something he'd never really seen before. He shifted then sighed and went over to Lee, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder as he said,"What is it?"

Lee looked at Neji with wide eyes then gave his 'rival' a surprisingly small smile, making Neji's brows furrow in subtle concern. He shifted slightly and leaned closer to Neji, whispering, "Neji...can you feel someone watching us?"

Neji abruptly came back to himself, forcing his eyes away from Lee as he frown and quietly turned his Byakugan on. His gaze darted around but before he could actively see who it was, a voice came from behind them.

"Lee..." Gaara's deep rasp startled Lee and the Taijutsu user whipped his head around to look at the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama!" Lee said, a relived and happy smile crossed his lips. It was just Gaara, Lee knew that he was just becoming paranoid. Just because he felt someone staring didn't mean that it was the same dark person. Not even that, surely there wasn't anyone?

After all, he felt those eyes at least once a day and Gaara was in Suna most of the time.

"What are you doing here, Kazekage-sama?" Lee asked, tilting his head and making his still growing braid thump against his back.

Gaara stared at Lee for a long moment, making Lee feel subtly nervous. No, why was he feeling nervous at all?! This was Gaara!

"Are you looking for Naruto?" Neji spoke, almost startling Lee.

Gaara slowly turned his gaze to the Hyuuga and there was something in that green gaze that made Neji tense. Neji shifted, his body immediately trying to go into a fighting stance, but Gaara looked back to Lee.

"Come with me." Gaara said to Lee, before turning and walking away.

Lee blinked then looked at Neji and smiled, "It seems that I will have to see you later, Neji. I will find you as soon as I can, I promise!" Lee gave the 'good guy' pose but was interupted as he heard Gaara's voice call his name again.

Though...there was something off when Gaara said it the second time.

Lee mentally shook his head then ran off towards Gaara and only slowed when he was a half step behind the man. He kept that position and looked Gaara curiously, waiting for any hint of what Gaara wanted. When Gaara did not speak, Lee tried to prompt him.

"Kaze-" Lee began but was almost immediately cut off.

"Gaara."

"H-huh?" Lee stuttered slightly in surprise.

"Call me Gaara."

Lee smiled a little shyly and played with his braid as he said, "I would but you are Kazekage, therefore I must show my respect and admiration and call you Kazekage-sama."

Gaara stopped and turned his gaze onto Lee.

Lee stopped as well and for a moment he had to suppress a shiver. Was it just him or...did Gaara seem... _angry_. Lee bit his lip and something inside him was telling him to run away from his friend. Which was strange considering that he'd never felt that was before, not even the first time they he'd met Gaara.

" _Lee_..." Gaara said Lee's name in such a way that Lee couldn't stop himself from shivering.

It sounded...dark. Dark like the eyes that had been on him. Dark like...like...Lee wanted to run.

"Y-yes?" Lee inwardly flinched at the fact that he stuttered but tried to hold his ground. Then Gaara chuckled and Lee was quickly reminded of _before_.

"You have a lot of... _admirers_..." The demon holder said and derision seemed to drip from that one emphasized word.

Lee stepped back and Gaara's eyes focused on him once more with unnerving intensity.

"...Where are you going, _Lee_..."

"Um, I-...I just remember that I...I have an extremely important date to go to!" Lee slightly fumbled over his words and something cold sunk into his stomach as Gaara _slowly_ turned to face him completely.

Oh Kami-sama, why was Gaara looking at him like that?!

"Date...?" Gaara's voice was like a growl and Lee could almost feel the vibrations run through him.

Lee swallowed and he nervously laughed. He turned to leave but made it as casual as possible as he said, "Yes! I had promised Naru-"

Lee choked as sand suddenly shot towards him, wrapping around his body and _squeezing_. He gasped for air, his eyes going wide. Panic sprung within him and Lee immediately smashed his hand down onto the substance but his hand went through and got caught. He forcibly yanked his hand out and tried again but the same thing happened. He was in the air so he couldn't get any traction to break free.

" **No.** " Gaara growled and Lee froze.

That dark feeling was back. But...no, it couldn't be...right? Gaara was supposed to be in Suna, how could he-.

"I have allowed you too much freedom." Gaara said, as if he was speaking normally, then his voice went scary again, " **You have forgotten who you belong to.** "

"K-Kaze-" Lee cut himself off with a flinch as Gaara looked at him with eyes like pinpoints. His breath caught in his chest and it felt like he couldn't _breathe_. He swallowed roughly and tried to make sense of what was happening but couldn't!

"G-Gaara-...kun?" Lee stuttered and his breath caught again as Gaara's lips stretched into _odd_ smile. Deranged was the word that came to mind but Gaara looked happy as well and Lee felt his heart speed in his chest. A cold sweat broke out on his skin and he fought against his trembling as he continued, "W-what are y-you talking about? I-...I do not belong to anyone..."

Suddenly, Lee felt like he made the worst mistake.

The deranged smile dropped from Gaara's face and his pupils shrunk again. Sand pulled Lee _close_ to Gaara, to the point that Lee felt Gaara's breath on his lips. Lee felt his cheeks heat up automatically and tried to pull away from Gaara's too close face. Gaara lifted his hand and Lee froze as Gaara touched his face. Then, Gaara's hand slid against his cheek and gripped his hair tightly. Lee gasped as his head was yanked back so he was staring at the sky and his neck was bare.

"G-Gaara-k-!" Lee yelped as he felt heat then pain on his neck. He tried to look to see what was happening but only saw blood red hair. It was only when he felt a sucking sensation that it clicked in his mind and Lee felt his face turning red.

Gaara _bit_ him!

"Gaa-mmm!" Sand covered his mouth, muffling every sound that Lee made. He flinched as Gaara bit his neck harder before finally pulling away. Lee felt tears prick his eyes as he felt _scared_. He still didn't really understand what was going on but his instincts were going haywire, screaming at him to run away when usually he was more of the fight not flight.

"I'll have to teach you where your place is." Gaara's voice sounded frightfully excited and Lee fought to just breathe normally. He struggled but for all the sand he dislodged, more came and filled up the spaces. Then Lee felt sand travel up his body and had to shut his eyes to protect them.

When Lee opened his eyes again, they were in a dark room with no window and no door. Sand was scattered on the ground and the only actual furniture was a bed. Lee looked around frantically and as soon as the sand left his mouth he said, "Gaara-kun! What are you doing?!"

"I told you Lee..."

"But I do not understand!" Lee felt like whimpering but he held back, "Please...you are...you are scaring me. I do not like this at all! Will you please stop and release me...?"

"No." Gaara said and the sand holding Lee shifted, encircling Lee's ankles and wrists instead but still holding him up in the air. He licked his lips and let his eyes roam Lee's straining body. He commanded his sand and suddenly, it was tearing at Lee's spandex, ripping it so much that only scraps were left.

Lee yelped and tried to cover himself.

"G-Gaara!" He cried then gasped as the sand yanked his arms out to the side, revealing his body to Gaara's eyes. Lee felt his cheeks burn as Gaara shamelessly looked over his body and he began subtly _trembling_. It _horrified_ him.

"G-Gaara-k-kun, p-please..." Lee stuttered and Gaara stepped closer, then closer. Lee tried to shrink into himself but the sand kept him suspended.

"Beautiful..." Gaara whispered huskily and grinned when Lee stared at him with those wide eyes. He kept their gazes locked as he leaned forward, something writhing with excitement within him. He slowly pressed his tongue to Lee's smooth stomach, hearing him gasp and feeling muscle tremble as he licked upwards.

Lee whimpered at the feeling. It was nice and made his stomach twist pleasantly but he _didn't want it_. He gasped again as teeth dug into his skin and had to bit his lip. That felt good too. Lee squinted his eyes, trying to look away from Gaara but he _couldn't_.

" **Mine**." Gaara growled and Lee swallowed roughly, something hot yet cold dropping in his stomach.

Lee shook his head, finally tearing his gaze away from Gaara. He closed his eyes tightly and refused to open them, even when Gaara began growling like the demon that used to be inside him. He yelped as his legs were suddenly forced to fold and if he'd been on the ground, he'd be on his knees. He felt breath rush across his face and shuddered.

"Open your eyes, Lee..." Gaara whispered, his voice deepening further. It was...seductive and Lee didn't want to think like that at all.

Lee shook his head again and his legs were suddenly forced to spread. He whimpered as he felt body heat come closer then clothes tickle then rest against his skin.

"Open your eyes..." Gaara whispered again, hot breath rushing against Lee's face again.

Lee felt the barely there brush of something on his skin and as he felt another puff of air, Lee's eyes snapped open as he realized it was Gaara's _lips_. He barely had a second to see then everything was too close and his mouth was blocked again, but this time, not by sand. Lee made a startled sound as Gaara kissed him forcefully. There went no hint of anything gentle like Lee thought his first kiss would be. No, he got force and _need_. That's what it felt like with Gaara gripping his jaw so he would have to part his lips, then ravaging his mouth like it was treasure and Gaara a dragon.

Lee whined as their teeth clacked together when Gaara pressed harder against him. Suddenly, the red head shifted and Lee squeaked as he felt something _hard_ against his inner thigh.

Was that...? Oh kami, it was!

Gaara ground his erection against the junction of Lee's inner thigh and pelvis and groaned roughly into Lee's mouth. He gripped Lee's bare hip with his left hand then ran it over Lee's side possessively. He kept Lee's jaw open with his right hand and tasted Lee's mouth at his own leisure.

"Lee..." Gaara rasped, finally separating their lips with a soft smack. His lips formed a deranged grin as Lee panted roughly then he bent down and lapped at Lee's long neck, " **Lee...** " he groaned.

"G-Gaara-" Lee gasped, chest heaving, "y-you, w-why?" his voice was strained in confusion as he was still trying to close his legs but the angle was wrong and he still couldn't get free. He -horrifyingly- began crying.

Gaara slowly licked away the tear tracks, "You're mine..." he rasped, "You've been mine since I made my mark on your body."

Gaara stroked the leg and arm he'd damaged years before during the Chunin Exams, "The first to ever touch me...you stole that from me, my power. So you belonged to me. You **belong** to me, with me."

Gaara stared straight into Lee's glassy eyes, "I won't let you get away from me..."

Fear gripped Lee's heart like an ice hand and he made a sound like a terrified whine in the back of his throat. His pulse throbbed in his ears and wildly, he began to thrash, shaking his head in denial. He didn't even recognize that he was chanting 'No' over and over again until Gaara growled more like a beast than a man and gripped his throat in a tightly.

Lee choked on his mindless words and shuddered in pure fear as Gaara practically roared at him.

" _ **Stop denying me!**_ "

Lee froze, staying as still as he could though his body trembled. A foreign sound left his lips and it took a few moment's to realize that he'd hiccuped a slight sob. Before his eyes, Gaara's furious expression seemed to soften and he gentled his too tight grip on Lee's throat. Gaara's other hand rose and slightly rough fingertips trailed over his cheek, coming away wet.

"You're beautiful when you cry..." Gaara whispered in that low rasp, raising his wet fingertips to his lips and licking the salty tears away.

Lee shuddered and he _tried_ to speak, to reason with Gaara but all that came out were slightly desperate stutters. He didn't know how to handle any of this, he was never taught what to do in a situation like this yet even if he had...how could one react to a _dear friend_ being the one to do this?

"G-Gaara-k-kun...p-please-. Please l-let m-me g-g-go." Lee wouldn't admit that he was begging, "T-this j-joke has g-gone on t-too l-long!" Oh kami he hoped and _prayed_ that it was a joke, even if it was such a cruel and terrifying one, "I- I w-will n-not even r-rep-peat t-this to a-anyone! I p-promise!"

Gaara only began to chuckle and Lee felt his heart _sink_.

"I'll give you proof." Gaara murmured, his voice dropping an octave, "I'll show you what I _feel_ and you'll never have to fear that this is a _joke_."

Lee felt nausea flare up inside him right next to the fear then the world turned and he was staring up at the ceiling, his back pressed against the bed. He gasped and instinct had him using the bed as leverage to break out of the sand holding him.

Only... _it didn't work_.

Lee made a confused sound and the next moment, he heard an almost fond sigh. Then Gaara was above him, caging him with his own body.

"The perfect defense..." Gaara said and it was like Lee was transported into the past.

The battle against Kimimaro was the first time he ever heard of the 'perfect' defense. Sand even harder than diamond and even the bones that Lee couldn't break, couldn't pierce Gaara's sand.

Lee was truly _trapped_.

A whine left his lips and he shut his eyes tight enough to see white bursts behind his lids. Slightly chapped lips pressed against his own but Lee _refused_ to open to Gaara's tongue. A hand gripped his hip and the other gripped his face, pressing just below his cheekbones again. He felt his jaw opening without his wanting it too and couldn't even close it as the flesh of his cheeks slipped between his teeth. Gaara's tongue pressed into his mouth and Lee jerked at the feeling of it slowly licking his own. This time, he tried to push it out of his mouth but the action made Gaara groan and he immediately pulled his tongue back, his cheeks flaming.

Gaara only chased it back into his mouth and the 'kiss' grew harsher, bruising his lips as Gaara claimed his mouth like it was territory that meant to belong to him. Lee felt lightheaded by the time that Gaara pulled away and he felt like he couldn't get enough air even then. A string of saliva still connected them and Lee's cheeks burned with shame. His eyes were still glassy with tears but he refused to cry again -though he had a feeling that his refusal was going to fail soon-.

"So beautiful..." Gaara murmured, touching Lee's face, stroking it. He looked at Lee like he really was beautiful, but in the way like a priceless treasure. It made Lee feel sick again.

"And all mine." Gaara said and that deranged smile stretched his lips again.

Lee swallowed down a sob, pressing his trembling lips together. Like he thought, his eyes began to burn again but he pushed through, breathing as steadily as he could even as Gaara kissed down his chest. He felt Gaara fondle his chest, fingers playing with his nipples and the sensation made him unwillingly shiver. Lee sunk his teeth into his lower lip then jerked, whimpering as Gaara suddenly pinched his nipples. It felt good, better than he thought, and Gaara rumbled a purr against his skin.

Then he felt sand brush against his skin, slipping around his body and pooling at his lower back.

Lee made a confused sound and though part of him _knew_ what was going to happen, his mind refused to comprehend it. He shakily opened his mouth and asked, "G-Gaara-k-kun...w-what a-are you g-going t-to d-do?"

Gaara licked a long strip between his soft pecks before slowly pulling away and sitting up, "I'm going to become your special person, _Lee_." he rumbled, then pulled his shirt off his body. Lee felt his heart jump and his cheeks warm involuntarily. Gaara chuckled and stroked Lee's hips before lifting them, "We will be one."

Lee began to _cry_ , he'd been hoping that Gaara wouldn't-...but Gaara used his own words and know Lee couldn't hide from it anymore. Gaara was going to- he was going to-

And Lee couldn't even stop him!

Lee choked out a sob and closed his eyes as Gaara stroked his wet cheek.

"I know, I'm happy too..." Gaara whispered, "You'll feel my love, and I'll feel yours."

"P-please-" Lee stuttered, "please, please-"

"Shh..." Gaara whispered against Lee's lips, "We will join soon. But first..."

Lee's eyes snapped open wide and his entire body jerked. His mouth dropped open and he let out a startled noise. He could feel it _inside_ him, _touching_ his inner walls.

"You're squeezing my fingers..." Gaara said, his eyes squinting slightly as he chuckled. The sand at Lee's back pushed his hips up further so Gaara could sink his fingers deeper.

It was wet and uncomfortable and Lee wanted it to _stop_. He shook his head and tried to wiggle away but the sand encasing his legs and arms wouldn't let him. Lee bit down on his lips again, breaking the flesh. Gaara growled and immediately kissed him, lapping at the blood like it was the sweetest treat. Lee cried harder but forced himself not to make any noise.

How could Gaara _do this_! His innocence was meant for his special person only! And-...and Gaara was going to take it from him!

-He didn't even want to admit that Gaara _could_ have been his special person, if only he'd waited and let him _know_ -

Lee turned his head away from Gaara's invading tongue but sand forced his head back into place. he gasped when Gaara finally pulled away and tried once more, "Please Gaara! Do not do this!"

Gaara's 'happy' expression began to fade and his hand tightened on Lee's hip. Lee quickly continued, hoping- just _hoping_ , "I- I do not mean that we cannot, ever. J-just...it is so..soon."

Please, please, _believe him_.

"Can we not date first?" Lee asked, and it was so hard not to stutter when he could still feel Gaara's fingers _inside_ him, "I-" he swallowed hard, "I want to hold your hand-"

" _Lee..._ " Gaara's whisper was almost _loving_ in a way only Gaara seemed capable of -dark and full of possession and fondness-.

Gaara slowly moved his hand from Lee's hip to Lee's hand and entangled their fingers together, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..."

Then Gaara's fingers moved inside Lee against and Lee had to fight not to flinch. He closed his eyes again, just trying to breathe.

"No, look at me." Gaara said in a 'gentle' whisper and Lee couldn't refuse him again.

Lee opened his eyes and stared into Gaara's eyes. They were hot on him, and filled with a crazed _love_. Lee swallowed hard and though he wanted to close his eyes and ignore what was happening, he didn't let himself. He just had to endure this, make Gaara _happy_. Then- then he could somehow get out after. As long as he had that hope, it was possible. He _would get away_.

For now, he just had to endure.

Gaara's chest rumbled with a pleased purr and he leaned down, nipping at Lee's skin, placing mark after mark as his fingers continued to violate Lee's body. Lee lost account of how much time passed as the breach in his body slowly started to feel good. His breath started to come out in pants and his body started to tremble with pleasure instead of fear.

-It was official, Lee _hated himself_ -

Then Gaara was moving away and pulling his fingers free. Lee fought to catch his breath, happy that he at least hadn't made any sounds besides his loud breaths.

"Are you ready, my Lee?" Gaara asked but he wasn't actually looking for an answer. Instead, he finally removed his pants, shivering at the relief. He gripped his throbbing member in his hand and shifted closer. More sand came and went to the corner of the room, bringing back lotion.

-Lee wanted to cry again because that only cemented the fact the Gaara _planned_ this and it wasn't a sudden kidnapping-

Lee's gaze darted down without his permission and his heart tightened in fear as he saw just how _large_ Gaara was. He whimpered and subconsciously began to shake his head. Gaara hard to be joking! That _thing_ would tear him apart!

Lee opened his mouth but words refused to come as he tried to pull away again. Gaara didn't even notice, instead, he watched as the head of his cock bumped against Lee's wet entrance then-

Gaara thrust in and groaned as the heat constricted around him. He slumped over Lee, panting as he possessively stroked Lee's body, "You know now...with no doubt. This is proof of my _love_..."

Lee choked on a sob as he felt Gaara throbbing within him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe through the sharp burn of the stretch. It hurt yet- it didn't at the same time. He expected more pain but Gaara had prepared him so well and maybe that was the worst part. Gaara had been _gentle_ with him. He gasped as Gaara bucked into him again, fire lighting his nerves with each movement instead of pain.

"N-nooo..." Lee moaned, turning his head and keeping his eyes shut. He tried not to make anymore sounds but the little squeaks and hitches in his breath were obvious. He felt Gaara's breath against his face then on his neck a moment before that stinging sensation came again.

Gaara bit into Lee's neck, breaking skin. He groaned, eyes briefly rolling back as he tasted _Lee's_ blood again and his hips crashed against Lee's as his thrusts sped up. The sound of their skin slapping together was loud, almost too loud and sand covered the area around his cock so the sting would stop. Lee's squeaks got louder but Gaara wanted to hear the boy _moan_.

Gaara gripped Lee's hips tightly and thrust _harder_ , hot pleasure pooling in his stomach the harder he _fucked_ into Lee's body. Then he hit something that made Lee's voice break in a cry. He hit that same spot and the cry came again. His pupils dialated as he stared at Lee's writhing body and tear stained face. Whatever he hit was making Lee's expression twist into something that made his desire heighten.

Gaara's nails punctured the skin of Lee's hips and his sand helped him in yanking Lee onto his cock. Each time he hit that spot inside of Lee's hot gripping body and each time, Lee made more delicious sounds. Saliva dripped from Lee's lips and Gaara _grinned_ before leaning in and licking it up then shoving his tongue into Lee's open mouth.

Lee was still crying. His eyes felt sore from the tears even as his body sung with pleasure. It was disgusting, how much his body could betray him like this and he couldn't even stop himself from crying out anymore. The pleasure was too good and whatever Gaara was doing was making it even worse -or better in anothers opinion-. Something like a coil was tightening in his stomach and without Lee even realizing it, he started to shift his hips, to meet Gaara's harsh thrusts.

"Yes..." Gaara groaned against Lee's mouth, his voice deadly in a way that would have made Lee want to melt in it weren't for what they were doing, or...what Gaara was doing to him.

Lee yelped as Gaara suddenly wrapped his lips around his nipple, sucking even as the pounding into his body never stopped. The heat coloring Lee's cheeks traveled down his neck and even though it was too late, Lee still tried to get Gaara to stop, forgetting his decision to just endure.

"G-Gaa-G-" Lee gasped, trying to at least make the first word leave his lips but Gaara's thrusts were hard enough to jolt him each time. He cried out Gaara's name at the worst time, his body feeling like fire as Gaara suddenly ground against his prostate.

" _ **Lee...**_ " Gaara growled, sinking his teeth into the flushed skin above Lee's nipple, right over Lee's heart.

Lee entire body jerked and tensed, muscles tightening as the coil in his stomach broke. Blood rushed through his ears and white burst behind his eyes as he shattered. His last cry was drowned out by Gaara's shout and he could feel something already dripping out of his body. Lee trembled in the aftershock, pleasure still overflowing in his body.

Lee gasped for air, panting as he felt like he just finished a grueling training session. He swallowed hard and felt strangely tired.

"There..." Gaara suddenly said and Lee felt the red head lap at his still bleeding chest, "Now you're mine, _forever_."

Lee closed his sore eyes and didn't speak.

How could he when he felt like Gaara was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Question~ Who do you think would make good Yandere's in Naruto? I have three so far and want more! Yandere stories are a bit of a weakness for me hehe...


End file.
